Past Mythology Timeline
This is the timeline of past events in the mythology. 40's *46 - The Rosicrucian order is created when an Alexandrian Gnostic sage named Ormus and his six followers are converted by by Mark, one of Jesus' disciples. From this conversion, Rosicrucianism is born, fusing early Christianity with Egyptian mysteries. 1100's *1129 - The Roman Catholic Church endorses the Knights Templar. *1146 - The Knights Templar adopt the splayed red cross as their emblem. 1300's *1314 - The Knights Templar are disbanded by Pope Clement V. *1378 - Christian Rosenkreuz is born. *1394 - Christian Rosentreuz begins his pilgrimage at the age of sixteen. 1400's *1407 - The Fraternity of the Rose Cross is founded by Christian Rosenkreuz. *1484 - Christian Rosenkreuz dies. 1600's *1604 - The tomb of Christian Rosenkreutz, later known as the Vault of the Adepti, is opened according to the Confessio Fraternitatis, which leads to the rebirth of the Rosicrucian tradition. *1614 - Fama fraternitatis Roseae Crucis is published. *1614 - The Fraternitas Rosae Crucis is founded in Germany. *1615 - Confessio Fraternitatis is published. *1616 - Chymical Wedding of Christian Rosenkreutz is published. *1622 - Two mysterious posters appear on the walls of Paris, which read "We, the Deputies of the Higher College of the Rose-Croix, do make our stay, visibly and invisibly, in this city (...)" and the second one ending with the words, "The thoughts attached to the real desire of the seeker will lead us to him and him to us." *1694 - Johann Jacob Zimmermann believes the apocalypse will occur this year on the "edge of the wilderness." *1694 - Johannes Kelpius establishes a colony of Rosicrucians in Fairmount Park, Philadelphia. 1700's *1750 - The Order of the Golden and Rosy Cross, a German Rosicrucian organization, is founded by Freemason and alchemist Hermann Fichtuld. 1800's *1800 - The Order of the Golden and Rosy Cross begins to decline. *1858 - The Fraternitas Rosae Crucis (or Fraternity of the Rosy Cross) is founded by Paschal Beverly Randolph. *1865 - The Societas Rosicruciana in Anglia (or Rosicrucian Society of England), a Masonic esoteric Christian order, is formed by Robert Wentworth Little and Kenneth Mackenzie. *1880 - The Societas Rosicruciana in Civitatibus Foederatis is formed in the United States. *1885 - Rudyard Kipling becomes a Freemason. *1887 - William Wynn Wescott decodes the Cyper Manuscripts. *1888 - The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn is founded in London using the Cypher Manuscripts obtained from Kenneth MacKenzie. 1900's *1907 - Max Heindel is visited by an 'Elder Brother of the Rosicrucian Order' from the year 1313. *1909 - The Rosicrucian Fellowship is founded by Max Heindel as herald of the Aquarian Age. *1911 - Mount Ecclesia, the international headquarters of the fraternal and service organization The Rosicrucian Fellowship, is launched in Oceanside, CA. *1915 - The Ancient and Mystical Order Rosae Crucis is founded in New York by Harvey Spencer Lewis. *1915 - Harvey Spencer Lewis becomes the first Imperator of the Ancient and Mystical Order Rosae Crucis. *'1920 - Zhuge Zhan is born in Seattle, WA.' *1927 - The Rosicrucian Egyptian Museum is founded by Harvey Spencer Lewis. *1939 - Ralph Maxwell becomes the second Imperator of the Ancient and Mystical Order Rosae Crucis. *1939 - World War II begins; Adolf Hitler outlaws esoteric groups. *1945 - World War II ends. *1953 - Zhuge Zhan starts The Church in Camden, NJ. *1980 - The Georgia Guidestone is erected. *1989 - The Ancient Order of the Rosicrucians is founded by Daniel Wagner. *1990 - Christian Bernard becomes the fourth Imperator of the Ancient and Mystical Order Rosae Crucis. 2000's *2002 - The Open Source Order of the Golden Dawn is founded by Sam Webster. *2010 - Zhuge Zhan begins preparing Marion Stringfellow to take over The Church.